Whiteout: A White 2 Nuzlocke
by TwilightedMasterSword
Summary: Skabb has reached his final challenge, however not without many struggles and losses, can he overcome those struggles or fall?


Skabb's White 2 Nuzlocke: Whiteout

Champion Iris:

Skabb, after many struggles beat the Elite Four of Unova, he had lost his dear friend Brodie the Cinncino however to Shauntelle, thanks to her Drifblim getting a critical hit on its first Thunderbolt, shocking Brodie and frying him, Riley the Arcanine finished the job Brodie couldn't avenging his fallen brother.

"I won't lose this fight nor any of my Pokemon, no my FRIENDS to the Champion!" Knowing what stood before him, he walked into the Champion's Chamber and adjusted his team's item around to accommodate to the Champion's Dragon type Pokemon.

As Skabb walked up the stairs, he was stopped by a shout coming from in front of him.

"Welcome, challenger! I've been waiting for this!" The voice shouted. As the lights switched on, the Champion of the Unova League, Iris stood from her throne and walked forward.

Still affected by Brodie's death, Skabb stood silent but strong. Iris took notice of this and begun to speak hoping to raise his spirits.

"Know what? I really look forward to having serious battles with strong Trainers! I mean, come on! The Trainers who make it here are Trainers who desire victory with every fibre of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokémon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokémon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better! OK! Brace yourself! I'm Iris, the Pokémon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!"

Skabb uttered a single word, "Fine…" And thus the battle started, Iris sent out her Hydreigon, Skabb entered with Courtney the Flygon, caught in the outer areas of Reversal Mountain, she had a hardy nature, and was carrying a Dragon Gem

"Courtney, use Dragon Claw!" Skabb called out, unfortunately Flygon was out sped by Hydreigon and took a heavy hit from its Dragon Pulse move, she still lived however, turning to Skabb and smiling, she then dashed forward and unleashed a Dragon Claw which became boosted with the Dragon Gem, it dealt fatal damage to the Hydreigon, one-shotting it claiming the first win to Courtney

"Nice one, but it isn't over yet!" Iris yelled as she threw her next Pokemon out, "Go, Lapras!" Her Lapras landed heavy on the floor, Skabb called back Courtney and threw out his next team member.

"You're up next Liam!" Skabb shouted as he threw out his Azumarill, they met at the Village Bridge, being very modest at that, he held a Mystic Water to power up his Surf and Waterfall damage.

"You're the only one who can reliably take this Lapras down Liam! Hit it with a Superpower!" Skabb commanded Liam, he began to race towards with sheer determination and force, hitting Lapras with a super-effective hit, Lapras however looked barely fazed however, Lapras countered with a Thunderbolt to Liam's and Skabb's surprise.

After many exchanges between moves and hyper potions being used, Lapras used Sing and put Liam to sleep, Skabb during the next turn, used a Full Heal to counteract the status aliment, Lapras went for another Thunderbolt after the tenth time using it, puts Liam in a critical state of HP.

'It's so bulky and powerful! How can I beat this thing?' Skabb thought to himself, he then came up with an idea. 'It may be risky but I need to have Danielle come in and Horn Leech it! I just need it to miss a move or use Thunderbolt!'

"Liam return! You're up this time around Danielle!" Skabb switched into Danielle the Autumn Form Sawsbuck, Lapras ended up using Sing and missed giving Skabb and Danielle the chance to retaliate with Horn Leech, finishing off Lapras.

"Nicely done, good prediction skills and some luck thrown in there too!" Iris replied to Skabb's skills as a trainer. "You're not even halfway however! Go Druddigon!" Iris sent out her Druddigon, Skabb recalled Danielle and sent out Tyson the Terrakion, they both met on Route 23 after being interrupted by Corless, the mysterious scientist, Tyson was very relaxed when met by Skabb, becoming his friend very easily.

"Go, Tyson!" Terrakion and Druddigon popped out and landed with a thud, both staring into each other's eyes, filled with a fighting spirit unrivalled by many. Druddigon resorted to very strange moves to use on Terrakion, Skabb ordered 2 Swords Dances from Terrakion giving it a massive increase to its Attack, Terrakion, while on mid to low health, one-shot the Druddigon with Sacred Sword

Iris sent out her Aggron next which surprised Skabb, it had a 4x Weakness to Terrakion's Sacred Sword, it didn't bother him as he commanded Tyson to Sacred Sword again, taking out the Aggron in one fell-swoop.

"Haxorus, you're up!" Iris yelled as her ace Pokemon Haxorus was sent out, at first Skabb flinched after what happened at Opelucid City with the Gym Leader Drayden, his Haxorus took out Larissa, Skabb's Serperior to a double Dragon Dance boosted critical hit Slash, Larissa was cut in half in front of everyone there. Riley however finished the job like he did most other times. Skabb still stayed determined that Tyson could take this Haxorus out in one go.

"Tyson, SACRED SWORD!" Skabb ordered Tyson as he charged forward with his forehead glowing bright, extending a sword of light, slicing Haxorus, seemingly defeated, but yet not at all, in fact it barely hung on.

"Haxorus, EARTHQUAKE!" Iris commanded as Haxorus began to tear up the ground around Tyson, inflicting massive damage towards him, Tyson barely hung on as well, giving Skabb hope that he could take out Haxorus, however Haxorus proved to be faster in this exchange and launched another Earthquake.

The scene unfolded as if time slowed to a half, Tyson was in pain, gaining cuts and bruises from the shaking floor, the ground completely split open causing Tyson's front right leg to fall through, the split opened some more and Tyson fell down the cracked surface which corrected itself and closed on Tyson, instantly killing him, Skabb was in shock and just stood there, trying to rid of the image of Tyson's look before he fell from his head.

Riley noticed this look and charged in without Skabb's command, being in this situation before, he knew what he had to do, Riley used Extreme-Speed to finish off Haxorus, with much force than usual, the Haxorus fell to Riley with a chipped tusk in return, Iris returned Haxorus and proceeded to pick up her last Pokeball.

"Go Archeops! You're my last hope!" Iris shouted as she threw her Pokeball, the fossil Pokemon Archeops came to life from the ball, screaming with primal power, knowing Riley would stand a chance, Skabb returned Riley to his side and sent out Liam and he was the only one capable of dealing damage and taking it as well.

"Archeops, use Acrobatics!" Iris commanded, the fossil Pokemon soared towards Liam at incredible speed, flying circles around it, getting a few hits with Acrobatics, Liam flew back with a crash on the wall, barely alive and retaliated with a Waterfall seeming dong nothing to the Archeops.

Skabb still in shock, grabbed a Hyper Potion and ran over to Liam regardless, healing him, but it wasn't long before Archeops used Acrobatics again and again. "This is gonna work, I need to switch out but one of my friends might die for it…." Looking over at Liam who was getting a beating trying to block Archeops' swoops and dives, Skabb came to the ultimate decision and switched out Liam for Danielle who was still at full health hoping an Acrobatics wouldn't be fatal, Riley however besides Skabb wasn't so sure about this, Danielle stood her ground, ready to retaliate, Archeops came at full speed, slamming into Danielle, causing her fly across the room and into the wall, she laid there, still having life in her, both Skabb and Riley ran over to check on her, Riley got there first, nuzzling and nudging her to ensure her it would be alright, she gave Riley a bump on his nose with hers and gave him a smile, but she was gone, Riley was nuzzling her, seeming trying to wake her up, but to no avail.

"I'm so stupid, why?! I knew Acrobatics would kill, WHY?!" Skabb was screaming at the top of his lungs, in full anger and rage at himself, he caused Danielle's death, he felt ashamed, he then felt vengeance, he sent out Courtney to match Archeops' speed, he used a Hyper Potion on Liam during Archeops' chase for Courtney, unfortunately Archeops cut off Courtney, and used Acrobatics to slam her into the wall, then using Rock Slide to cover her with rocks, killing her.

This built more rage and sadness in Skabb's heart, realising he lost 3 friends to Iris' Haxorus and Archeops, Liam boldly stood up and used Surf on the Archeops, it barely hung on though and retaliated with a Rock Slide, heavy injuring Liam, Skabb had no chance of Liam living, he knew he had lost, he failed everyone, then out of the corner of his eye, Riley charged with electricity, used Wild Charge and full forced himself into Archeops, frying and crushing its bones on contact and flew all the way into the wall, Skabb full of grief and sadness eventually collapsed and blackout from his overwhelming emotions.

Skabb awoke in the Hall of Fame with Iris tending to Liam's and Riley's wounds, Iris noticed this and congratulated him on beating the league, Skabb didn't care for the Hal of Fame anymore, he only cared for Liam and Riley, the group of three left the Pokemon League and headed home.

On their way back, Skabb replayed all of his friend's deaths through his head, Jayden his Swanna was crushed by a Stone Edge from a Camerupt in Reversal Mountain, Margy his Starmie was thrown into the mountain side of Route 23 by a Sawsbuck and many others as the traversed the Unova Region to go back home. Although after his thinking, Skabb realised that they all made the journey with him, in his heart and soul, they still were with him, even now. With the state of mind, Skabb found tranquil feelings as he reached his hometown of Aspertia City. They stood in front of all their friend's graves, Skabb looked at Liam and Riley, who give him knowing glances of newfound confidence, and thus they left the graveyard, knowing that their adventure was done and helped by many in their lifetimes.

Hey guys! I'm back! I decided to take an extended break after exams to readjust to the life of no schoolwork and what not, and no I haven't abandoned my Zootopia fanfiction, in fact I'm working on the next chapter slowly, I just need to get back into the groove of writing more of it. I thought this story was a good way to announce that I'm back, this was based on my final fight on my White 2 Nuzlocke I did recently, and this final fight was a pain in the ass, I can give you that for sure, but Zootopia: The Retelling will be updated soon, and remember, stay in the twilight of the night! -TwilightedMasterSword


End file.
